Valentine Dinner
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: I meant to post this on St. Valentine's Day but a lot happened. However, it is still White Day where I live, so it's fine. Masamoto is the head waiter at Maxine's, the best restaurant in Tokyo. On the outside he is a perfect professional, on the inside, he is fangirling because Viktor and Yuuri, the newlyweds, are coming to dine on Valentine's Day.


**Valentine Dinner**

Masamoto the head waiter at Maxine's scanned the French restaurant he presided over. It was the best restaurant in Tokyo. Guests glided over the plush carpet. The walls were marble and gold. The windows, with breath taking views of downtown, were draped in velvet. The waitstaff spoke in hushed tones. The busboys were nearly invisible. The food was first rate and the silent wine stewards appeared magically as soon as the guest needed a filled glass. Soft music was played by a pianist in the corner of the dance floor. Elegantly dressed couples swirled around the floor.

"Perfect." Masamoto sighed. He glanced at the guest list. The names on the list were the top people from Japan and abroad. As a rule, the tables are reserved six months in advance. This being a holiday, one of the busiest for restaurants, you had to know someone to get a table tonight. The next couple to arrive was two of the very important people. Masamoto blushed at the thought _they_ were about to arrive. He was a fan, but it would be impossible for The Masamoto of Maxine's, a thirty-year veteran of this establishment to do something as lowbrow as to ask for an autograph. No matter how much he wanted it. Masamoto took a steading breath. It was enough just to meet them.

Finally, they were there. Precisely on time. The previous couple, the mayor and his wife, had already left. Masamoto's eyes went straight to the stunning Viktor Nikiforov. His unusual looks were inherited from his famous mother, the international model, retired. His father skated for Russia. His pedigree alone was enough for a table a Maxine's. Masamoto was having an internal fangirl fit. It only showed in the sparkle in his eyes. Viktor's silver hair shimmered in the low light. He brushed his bangs with his left hand and his wedding band glinted. Masamoto noted the sparkle in his aqua eyes. They were nearly at the host's podium when Masamoto noticed the hero of Japan. Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov glowed in happiness. His excitement had to be coming to Maxine's on Valentine's Day but more likely it was his husband escorting him with a firm hand at the small of his back. Yuuri was always handsome but his looks transformed over night when they got engaged. His confidence grew when Viktor chose him over the competition. Yuuri blossomed into the beauty standing in front of Masamoto.

"Table for two under Nikiforov." Said Yuuri in a soft voice. Viktor seemed to stand up straighter with pride. Masamoto understood. Yuuri was more famous and important in Japan than Viktor and technically Yuuri was escorting him. But Yuuri still deferred to Viktor. It was a balanced relationship. Masamoto made a check on the guestlist.

"Of course, this way gentlemen." Masamoto was pleased he could speak normally. He bowed as he spoke and led them away. He was fangirling in his head again. Viktor was gorgeous up close but Yuuri was beautiful and charming in his own way. Masamoto was in love. He straightened his back at such unseemly thoughts. As they passed through the room, the dazzling couple drew eyes everywhere. Soft whispers broke out. They wore matching black tuxes with red velvet vests and rose buds in the buttonholes. They looked perfect.

A silent busboy materialized at the booth. He pulled out the table and the couple gracefully sat in the center. It was observed, depending on how the couple felt about each other, that they would either sit on the ends or next to each other. Viktor and Yuuri being newlyweds sat close together. Masamoto drew their attention to give the specials as the highly trained busboy placed the settings. The couple ordered steak dinners for two. The wine steward appeared as the busboy disappeared. He suggested some wines and soon the young couple was alone. Masamoto shimmered back to his podium. From his place he could see Viktor and Yuuri talking softly as they held hands. As Masamoto escorted the next guest, he saw them start a little as the soup arrived. Their waiter pretended he didn't see it. Masamoto imagined that the newlyweds were too engrossed in each other to notice the other people in the room. They fell back into their pink aura as they drank their soup. Masamoto remained diligent at his job even as the young couple stood up. An alert busboy (the employees of Maxine's were always alert to the slightest movement of the guests) moved the table to assist them. Masamoto watched, while pretending he wasn't watching, as Viktor and Yuuri melted into the crowd on the dancefloor.

Some time later, Masamoto received the subtle high sign from their waiter that dinner was ready. Masamoto glided though the couples on the dance floor and froze. It was rare for the head waiter of Maxine's to be struck dumb. The other couples seem to be distracted by the sight as well. Viktor and Yuuri were dancing very close. Not obscenely so, but they were barely moving. More like swaying on their spot. Yuuri's arm was around his husband's shoulder and his wedding band sparkled. He was looking at Viktor with adoration. Viktor looked at Yuuri with the purest love. He paused as he spoke to kiss Yuuri's hand. Yuuri batted his eyes as he softly called his name and blushed. Viktor rested their joined hands back on his chest. Masamoto realized Viktor spoke in French. His knowledge of French barely extended beyond what was required for his job, Yuuri on the other hand understood every word. The fangirl inside of him imagined Viktor teaching Yuuri the language in the most romantic ways. Luckily, he only wasted a minute staring at them when another guest coughed. He cleared his throat and tapped Yuuri's shoulder, they startled again, and he apologized but their food arrived. The couple followed with apologizes of their own. Soon they were seated, and their meals placed. Masamoto silently berated himself as he thanked the gods that Maxine herself was not present to see him disgrace himself.

Viktor and Yuuri appeared to be unable to feed themselves. They seem to feed the other man from their plates instead of eating from their own. Masamoto pretended to not see them kiss briefly at their table. He imagined the pink aura now had floating hearts as well. After finishing the main part of their meal, they danced again, and they returned to the table for dessert. Yuuri had strawberry cake but it looked like he ate more of Viktor's chocolate cake and vice versa. Their waiter slipped their bill onto the table. Yuuri signed it with their room number as they were staying upstairs. Gracefully Masamoto bowed them out of the room and out of his life. The fangirl inside him was crying. The head waiter invited them to come again.

The next morning as he arrived for work, there was an envelope in his locker. Sometimes personal messages were received this way from the owners. It was bigger than the usual messages he's come to expect, even though it was on hotel stationary. Masamoto opened it and carefully pulled out two photos. Both were addressed to him and signed by his idols Yuuri and Viktor. He let out a very unprofessional squeal. His co-workers broke out in applause. It turned out that the staff, aware of his love for the figure skaters, asked the couple to do them a favor as they set up the in-room breakfast. The couple were happy to do so and had the photos ready as they always got asked by fans. Masamoto was overwhelmed. He bowed and gushed over "the best co-workers in the world". He needed a few minutes in the bathroom to recover before he entered the floor. It was the best day ever.


End file.
